


【佑灰】追爱日记

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 向哨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【佑灰】追爱日记

 OOC属于我，第一次写哨兵向导的AU！！！  
 向哨向哨向哨  
 向导圆x哨兵俊，精神向导是猞猁x黑足猫  
 有轻微澈汉父母爱情，一点点的奎八率知和不明显的Hozi  
 奎八哨向 基奈半岛狼x知更鸟  
 Hozi 黑篮虎x缅因猫  
 奎八和96line都是我的爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

「正文」  
——————————————————————————————————————

1.

文俊辉是个哨兵，而且还是几乎接近黑暗哨兵的S级哨兵。

2.

起初所有人都以为，爱撒娇的文俊辉会是一名向导，原本就长了一双水灵的猫眼，亚洲人少有的精致而又立体的五官，说话时讨人喜欢的甜嗓，甚至还像个孩子一样爱吃软糖，一看就很想让人亲近的样子。  
徐明浩也想不通，按照文俊辉这种虽然看似调皮其实很会照顾人却不怎么会照顾自己的个性，最后没想到会成为哨兵，而且还是S级别的；更要命的是，文俊辉的精神向导是一只警觉性极高的黑足猫，训练起来极为复杂，因为刚觉醒的时候文俊辉还没有学习怎么控制自己的精神向导，在被确定后便立即将它收回道精神景中了。  
其实文俊辉自己也没想到会成为哨兵，因为他从母亲那里得知，外公是一名哨兵外婆则是一名向导，虽然退居二线还被尊为元老，级别也不算很高，但也确实是货真价实的；不过母亲和舅舅就没有成为哨兵或者向导，难道这种基因还会隔代相传？  
尹净汉作为盲区白塔的管控人员，在第一次见到文俊辉的精神向导时也有些惊讶，“黑足猫吗？”他还像上前安抚一下小家伙，却险些被伤到，“看来还需要慢慢接触呢，俊尼有给它取个名字吗？”  
小家伙倒是很亲文俊辉，要揉要抱的像极了平常人家的猫咪，取什么名字倒是有些为难文俊辉了，那双大眼睛滴溜转着，“叫小漂亮吧，看你这么好看，这个名字很适合呢。”  
小家伙对这个名字很满意，开心地又蹭了蹭文俊辉的手心，甩着大尾巴绕住了他的手臂。  
“为什么叫小漂亮呀？”虽然早就知道了文俊辉脱线的思维，但是听到这么一个名字的时候身体还是僵了一下。  
“因为我世界第一帅嘛，有我这么帅的爹，我家宝贝肯定是最漂亮的。”

小漂亮很喜欢自己的名字，不过一到模拟作战的时候马上就变得非常凶猛，虽然在大部分人眼里是个是凶萌，但没有任何人会因为可爱的外表而轻视它的能力，对文俊辉也一样；精神向导与本体是难以分割的，可以说在模拟作战中，小漂亮的凶猛可能是文俊辉真正实力的体现。  
文俊辉看起来细腰瘦胳膊的，其实特别结实，自小习武的他体能与体格都在同期的哨兵中算是拔尖的，再加上过人的敏捷度以及力大无比，同期的人几乎没人能打得过他，在打完一场半小时长的肉搏练习赛后，对方趴在地上气喘吁吁的同时他还能脸不红气不喘地和小漂亮快乐的小跑转圈庆祝。  
能作为S级哨兵还有一点，就是文俊辉的自控能力很强，虽然能对自身行为有极强的控制力，但是精神力的控制还是有些欠佳，这使得他刚开始对小漂亮的控制有些头大，所以文俊辉花了很大的功夫才做到同时控制自己的行为和小漂亮的情绪。  
面对哨兵的体力和精力，徐明浩明着面说他羡慕嫉妒恨，但私下还是会在文俊辉需要的时候帮助他，比如长时间的任务，“既然是个哨兵，怎么就没有向导跟你绑定呢，文俊辉你是不是该反省一下自身的问题？”两个人临时搭伙也有些年头了，但是中央即没有给他们分配向导或者哨兵，又不允许他们擅自决定绑定，只能一拖再拖。  
文俊辉嘟了嘟嘴，“你以为我不想啊，但是合适的向导哪有这么容易找到，中央不分配我能怎么办，那要不我跟你绑定好了。”他看着一旁相互逗着玩的小漂亮和呱蛙蛙。  
“不要。”徐明浩斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
小漂亮突然失去了和呱蛙蛙玩的兴趣，捶着耳朵用那条大尾巴把自己圈在原地。  
今天的文俊辉也想和徐明浩绝交一秒。

3.

当尹净汉告诉文俊辉和徐明浩塔里要来新人的时候，他们真的很惊讶，一来能被分配到这座白塔的通常都是顶尖的哨兵向导，而且被分配到这里的哨兵向导除了徐明浩无一不是贵家子弟；二来便是，距离他们入塔已经过了四年了，而这四年期间也就只有作为向导的李知勋一个人被派过来，这一次不仅派了，还是三个。  
“三个呢，比你们那会儿少了两个，”崔胜澈一只手翻阅着中央发来的资料，另一只手还不忘扣在尹净汉的腰上，“两个哨兵一个向导？”。  
文俊辉和徐明浩表示自己并不想吃狗粮，但是这四年来，塔里的其他哨兵向导结合的已经七七八八了，而他们三个迟迟没有动静，总觉得像是被遗忘了，但是派出的任务数量却相当可观，徐明浩和文俊辉两人作为发小和临时搭档可以说默契度越来越高。  
但是中央不敲文件让他们绑定，他们也不想和对方结合。  
“那个向导精神力很强，格斗技能非常高。”李知勋在一旁喝着咖啡走进来。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“上次任务我带回来的，本来想搜索那一片区是否还有幸存者，但是万万没想到发现了这么一个宝贝。”  
格斗技能非常高的向导？文俊辉想了想自己目前处于一人之下万人之上的武力值地位，不由地缩了缩脖子，“我可不能让一个向导抢了我全塔第二的位子。”  
“人就一向导，你可是五感压制的S级哨兵啊。”徐明浩看他这样，不自觉地坏笑着嘴贫，“就这么喜欢当老二？”  
“呀徐明浩！！”

其实在被中央塔分配到各个分支塔前，哨兵与向导都会在中央塔进行严苛的训练，而在此过程中就能判断出这个哨兵或者向导的能力更适合哪座分支白塔，而作为盲区唯一的白塔，以崔胜澈尹净汉为首的哨兵与向导都是从事高危任务的，而且精准率非常之高。  
因为其中绝大部分能被分配入盲区白塔的都是高干子弟，他们身份地位以及家族权势都是中央十分器重的，因此他们的后代若是也哨兵或者向导，同样会被更加苛刻地要求着。  
全圆佑是S区驻扎总将的儿子，从小便被赋予厚望，可是迟迟没有觉醒，所以全总将决定让儿子进入后备军进行一些战前撤离任务；而被李知勋发现的那天，全圆佑正好因为护着一个孩子，强烈的求生欲便让他觉醒。  
不过没想到竟觉醒成了一名向导。  
可是说到底他的格斗技能如此之强，也归功于曾经一直认为他能觉醒为哨兵的父亲；但成为一名向导也并不是一件坏事，而且有足够自保能力的向导反而有更广的选择性，全总将也表示欣慰。  
原本就雄厚的身份背景与足够优秀的个人能力，就已经让中央塔十分器重全圆佑了，而毫无犹豫地决定让他前往盲区的原因，是看到了全圆佑的精神向导——猞猁。  
一个向导拥有一个食肉类精神体，罕见之极。  
盲区是个极为难熬的区域，全母担心全圆佑并不能很好的适应较为恶劣的环境以及极端任务，曾经多次反对让他进入盲区，更何况进入盲区后，便很难联系上。  
不过这些反对最后都拗不过全圆佑的坚持，他就是想证明自己哪怕是一名向导，也能做到最好。  
但是权顺荣会一起被分配到盲区，他倒是很意外。  
“怎么，权小少爷竟然愿意去盲区，看来以前被我揍的不够多，还想找别人揍你。”全圆佑带着一副黑色细框眼镜，一双细长的眼睛满是调侃，透过眼镜片看着一旁的权顺荣。  
权顺荣才不会跟全圆佑客气，该吵吵该打打雷打不动，两人碰面就像窜天猴一样一点就着，“切，全大少不也去了吗？我看你从小养尊处优的才会不好适应吧，我可是从小在沙地里长起来的。”  
“所以皮糙肉厚没有向导看得上？”  
“说的跟有哨兵看得上你似的！”权顺荣急眼地拽上了全圆佑的领子。  
护卫见他们又要打了起来，立刻便将权顺荣拉开，给他带上放有白噪音的监听器，而另一边则是让全圆佑做回自己的位置上。  
军令不可抗，全圆佑只好回到自己那边。  
看见这一切的金珉奎有些好奇地问坐在自己旁边的权顺荣，“顺荣哥和圆佑哥不是发小吗，怎么看起来关系这么差？”  
权顺荣对全圆佑比了一个“I am watching you”的手势，“我们不熟，只是一碰面就打架的关系。”  
金珉奎有点害怕地缩了缩头，他知道全圆佑和权顺荣的父亲分别是S区的总将和都督，两人可以算是从小就在体制内长大的同龄人了，怎么看起来关系这么糟糕，想不通的他只好摸了摸呆在他身边的精神向导。

4.

三人跟随着护卫骂骂咧咧地下了飞机，准确的来说，是权顺荣和全圆佑在互相骂骂咧咧，金珉奎在他们后面劝架。  
“全圆佑，权顺荣，金珉奎。”一个陌生却好听的声音喊着他们的名字，洪知秀站在他们面前，“我是各位的训练官，在没有任务时，各位需要认真的进行训练哦。”  
看着洪知秀满面春风，三人不知道为何觉得脊背一凉，无言地得出了同一个结论：这个人绝对不能惹。

“那就是新来的三个人啊。”文俊辉撑着下巴看着洪知秀面前的人，“长得真好看。”  
“啊，你说什么？”徐明浩有些惊讶，虽然他承认里面确实有长得好看的，但单凭他对这哥的了解，这人的世界里是把自己放在宇宙第一帅的位置，上次夸人长得好看大概是第一次到盲区白塔见到了尹净汉和洪知秀的时候吧，不过总是要做极端任务的哨兵向导们，样貌平平还是比较好。  
文俊辉指了指中间的人，“喏，那个戴眼镜的，一脸斯斯文文的样子，可真好看。”  
文俊辉是个颜狗，这是徐明浩给文俊辉贴的第二个绝对精准标签。  
“你看净汉哥来了，看他带走谁就知道谁是那唯一一个向导了。”  
尹净汉和洪知秀谈论了些什么，转头便跟三个新人又说了些话，便看到他们释放出了精神向导。  
在全圆佑放出了那只猞猁的一瞬间，文俊辉突然感觉到自己的精神世界有那么刹那被什么人打开，像是邀请又像是试探，而小漂亮也被从精神图景中放了出来，直直地朝三人的方向奔去。  
“啊小漂亮！”  
“呱蛙蛙！”  
站在前方的五人被两人的喊叫声所吸引，不一会儿就看见一只飞速蹦跑的黑足猫和一只努力挥动翅膀的知更鸟出现，还目标明确地扑向了三个新人中的两个。

真是丢死人了！  
文俊辉一个劲地缩在李知勋身旁，脸肉眼可见的红，本来就非常容易害羞的人刚刚这一幕又正好被两个最喜欢逗他的哥哥们看见，他现在恨不得找个洞钻进去。  
同样精神向导暴露了自己小心思的徐明浩则是一脸坦然地挺直背坐着，虽然他那双精灵耳早就已经暴露了自己感到丢脸这个情绪的事情，但他可是徐明浩呢，做人要坦坦荡荡。  
“咳，既然俊尼和明浩提前和新来的朋友见面了，不如现在就正式介绍一下吧？”尹净汉憋着笑开口，缓解着空气中尴尬又微妙的气氛，还顺手掐了一下一旁差点笑出声的洪知秀。  
“顺荣和珉奎分别时S区都督之子和V区大少的弟弟，他们两个是这次被分配过来的S级哨兵；圆佑则是S区总将的儿子，他的精神力刚刚你们也感受到了吧，是很强的殿级向导哦。”洪知秀收起了调皮，换上了往常那边温柔的微笑。  
“俊是我们这里目前还没有被分配向导的S级哨兵，他的外公外婆都是退居二线的元老，明浩和知勋则是我们暂时给俊分配的临时向导；明浩因为天赋特别好，所以作为平民出生但也被分配到盲区；知勋则是T区副将的孩子，不过他们本身也没有和任何哨兵匹配。”尹净汉把文俊辉从李知勋背后拎了出来，揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
原来叫圆佑啊，真是个好听的名字，好看的人配好听的名字，真好呢。  
“说起来，俊和知勋还有顺荣，圆佑是同龄人呢，”洪知秀看了看手上新人的资料，“明浩和珉奎也是呢，真巧，看来大家能好好相处了呢。”  
是呢，真的好巧。

5.

全圆佑的精神力可能高于白塔里的绝大多数人。  
第一天释放出精神向导的时候，他就立马察觉了现场还有两个人，在共感力的影响下他不仅让两人放出了精神向导，还发现了其中一人的和自己的精神向导莫名的相配。  
都是猫科动物呢。全圆佑心里想着。  
而那只被放出来的黑足猫在下一刻直接扑到自己怀里撒娇的时候，他其实很高兴，肉食类精神向导通常需要一定时间的磨合，如果一上来就亲近的话，直接反映了其本人的真实想法。  
当全圆佑正式与文俊辉面对面坐着的时候，他就只剩下一个念头了：这个哨兵是我的。  
按照后来徐明浩的吐槽，全圆佑也是个实打实的颜狗，文俊辉可是塔里数一数二的漂亮，绝大部分女性都没有他生的俊俏，那双水汪汪的双眼皮大眼睛和高挺的鼻梁本就很吸引人了，再加上他的唇形还是心形，讨人喜欢的样貌，全圆佑真的盯着他看了好久。  
接触后发现，文俊辉虽然比自己大一个月，却幼稚的不行，脑内时不时开展一些奇奇怪怪的英雄降临拯救苍生被公主授予骑士之位等等这类小剧场，简直就是小孩子的戏码；还有时候拉起对肢体接触抗拒的李知勋就是一顿揉弄，更神奇的是李知勋居然由着他这么来。  
权顺荣在一旁又气又急，全圆佑虽然很想看热闹，但是他也并不能坐得住，他释放了自己的精神力向文俊辉一人注入，快速地占领了他的精神主导权后一把拉起乖乖站在原地的人大步流星地离开了房间。  
文俊辉的自控力虽然很好，但精神力却一直不稳定，如果没有徐明浩和李知勋这几年轮着给自己临时安抚的话，他很有可能早就在狂躁的边缘了；全圆佑的精神安抚让文俊辉非常的舒服，这和徐明浩还有李知勋的精神安抚并不一样，是一种更安静更纯粹的安抚，他甚至感觉自己就像是躺在一团软绵绵的云朵中似的，被温暖所包围着。  
文俊辉非常喜欢这种精神放松的感觉，以至于他甚至没有反抗全圆佑张开了他的手，与他十指相扣，当他再次察觉到周围环境变化的时候，他和全圆佑已经坐在了草坪上了。  
阳光洒在他们的身上，温柔且明媚，没有穿特制隔离服的他们感受着这一切的舒适，文俊辉很喜欢穿白色的衬衫，配上一条九分牛仔裤，细白的脚踝裸露在空气中，棕色的发丝上洒了阳光透出淡淡的金色，整个人如同后印象派画家笔下挥洒出来的作品，美好而又令人心旷神怡，全圆佑不惊地伸出手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。  
猞猁圈着黑足猫在不远处打滚，被舔舐着的小家伙极其享受这一刻的幸福，两条不长的尾巴缠绕在一起，使得他们更加紧密。  
“俊尼要是没有向导的话，是不是能考虑我呢？”全圆佑私心地在文俊辉的精神世界里建立着屏障，他想将他与外界隔绝；他想他的内心小剧场只对他一人开放，不论剧情如何，观众只许是他一人；他想他的黑足猫永远被他的猞猁环绕在怀里；他想他们像它们那样，缠绕着尾巴排出彼此之间多余的空气。  
不知道是不是阳光太过于明媚，文俊辉感觉到自己的脸在以可察觉的速度迅速升温，他本就对全圆佑有着一种不同于常人的感情，而现在在这人的精神引导下无限放大了这种感情；虽然哨兵与向导在体魄与五感上有不可跨越的悬殊，但是向导强大的精神力使得他变得软软糯糯，而且只会在他一个人面前这样。  
“好哇。”  
他笑得很灿烂，享受着他的抚摸。  
“不过我有一个问题，圆圆要回答我先。”  
“你说。”  
“圆圆的猞猁叫什么呀？”  
“普拉斯，原本想叫万普拉斯万的，但是感觉太长了不好叫，所以就去掉了一头一尾了。”  
“啥？”  
温馨的气氛总是不能被维持很久呢。

在拿到了中央难得的盖章文件前，全圆佑就已经诱导文俊辉和自己精神结合了，中央的审核部与计算部总是慢得让人抓狂，他才不想等个大半年再和自己心心念念的小猫咪开始结合。  
自从精神结合后，文俊辉总是“圆圆”长“圆圆”短地叫全圆佑，平常在模拟战场中的凶猛冷冽，出了模拟空间后便乖乖地被全圆佑搂在怀里，红扑扑的脸蛋总是让全圆佑忍不住地想要在文俊辉面颊上咬一口，尝一尝今天的小苹果甜不甜。  
碍于小苹果实在太容易害羞，全圆佑总是不会在大众面前这么做，只是瞄准时期悄悄地寻着那瓣桃心唇吻上去，当然之后是要接住小苹果的头锤攻击，不过通常都只是象征性地一下。  
相比起当事人，普拉斯和小漂亮简直是大胆的过分，这就暴露出精神向导直接能体现本人情绪及想法的弊端了，无所不在的冒爱心泡泡，窝在一起相互舔舐着，甚至大多数情况下普拉斯直接把小漂亮压在身下，文俊辉好几次都想把小漂亮收回到精神图景之中，却都被全圆佑阻止，他还可怜兮兮地说着什么你不同意我们身体结合难道就不能让它们替我们快乐吗。  
听听，这是人话吗。  
当然文俊辉总是拗不过全圆佑捧在手心里一般的精神压制。

虽然二人只是精神结合，但是在双人模拟战场上可以说几乎所向披靡，文俊辉在五感上碾压对方，全圆佑则通过共感力折服对手，各项指标均快速达标后，便开始了他们真正的任务。  
在任务上两人可比练习中放得开，毕竟这样面对的敌人是真的要他们命的家伙，全圆佑的精神力让文俊辉如鱼得水一般更加能够出色的完成任务，全圆佑自身本就不用太过担心自保问题，但是有了精神力的加持，文俊辉随时可以在攻击与防守中切换自如，而全圆佑则更能够放心大胆地使用精神力来干扰对方。  
普拉斯和小漂亮一只在明面撕咬敌人，另一只则在狭小的空间内施展拳脚，而普拉斯总是能够在危险即将到达之前迅速地寻找到小漂亮，大猫叼着小猫飞快地离开暴风雨的中心。  
文俊辉总是会在任务完成后站在高点，双手叉腰骄傲地看着任务地点，而全圆佑则是会在一旁静静地揽着他的腰，眼中布满着柔情，注意着他的一行一动。  
“圆圆，今天任务圆满完成，我们回去吃火锅，变态辣的！”  
“好。”

6.

“你们怎么还没身体结合？”  
尹净汉问出这句话的时候，文俊辉差点一口牛奶碰到了普拉斯脸上，“哥你说什么呢！身体结合哪是那么随随便便就定的……”  
“我和你胜澈哥就是拿到认可文件后立马身体结合的。”  
“那知秀哥和韩率——”  
“他们更狠，知秀在文件都还没拿到就诱导韩率跟自己身体结合了。”  
“可是——”  
“你们怎么一直拖着啊，是你不行还是全圆佑不行啊？”  
男人绝对不能说和被说不行，这是个尊严问题，“我们马上就要结合了！”  
尹净汉听到满意的答案后，温柔地摸了摸文俊辉，转头便对着门口喊着：“圆佑呀听到了吗，俊尼同意了哦。”  
也不知道全圆佑什么时候出现的，只是进来答应了一声并且还跟尹净汉道谢后，便把文俊辉拉走了。  
“圆圆！！你慢点！！！”文俊辉觉得今天的全圆佑反应弧快的吓人，拉着他三下两下就走到了静音房锁了门，“圆圆，我们不要那么急慢慢——”  
全圆佑才不想再听文俊辉说什么慢慢来不着急的话了，将人一把拉入怀里后堵住了那张灵利的桃心唇，同时还向反抗中的文俊辉灌入了精神力，他并没有选择将主动权全部夺走，而是让文俊辉乖乖地自觉交出精神主导权，将他对他的感情毫无保留的呈现在两人的精神网中——那温柔的，缠绵的，肆无忌惮的爱意。  
在熟悉不过的亲吻后，全圆佑终于因为文俊辉有些喘不过气而不舍地离开了那枚桃红色的双唇，“俊尼想让我忍到什么时候呢？”他将瘫软的文俊辉扣在怀里，不断地抚摸着爱人那染上胭脂的脸颊。  
因为在精神主导权被慢慢夺走后，文俊辉发现自己再也控制不住内心的欲望了，他一直以来的害羞，在这一刻如同被海风吹散的迷雾一般，消失殆尽，而那个一直屹立在迷雾之中等待着自己的人，无限接近着自己的内心。  
如同猞猁与黑足猫尾部的缠绕，排挤出了二人之间的空气；就像初春花蕊与花粉的接触，能够孕育出秋日的果实；如同月亮对地球的引潮力，海浪在午夜中的翻滚；十指的交缠情话的传递暧昧的昵称，愈加配合的节奏和毫无保留的爱意，以及撩人心弦的、失了控制的喘息声，无不是向云端众神宣布着，这一刻的结合是何等的神圣。  
心之所向，身之所往。

好在接下来的日子里，白塔内的任务都能够分配给刚匹配成功的金珉奎徐明浩和权顺荣李知勋四个人，文俊辉可以敞开心扉地好好放松一下。  
至于为什么，他们谁都不想问，但其实文俊辉作为哨兵恢复能力很快，没两天就活蹦乱跳吃香的喝辣的跟人过肩摔了。  
但是他和全圆佑越来越腻歪了，甚至还约法一天三吻缺一不可。  
什么“圆圆今天没有亲我。”“圆圆今天没有跟我嘴对嘴吃软糖。”或者“圆圆要抱抱。”之类的撒娇，徐明浩表示他一点也不想呆在白塔里跟这个爱情白痴呼吸多半秒同一个空间内的空气。  
文俊辉这个时候就会摆出一副过来人的样子，对他语重心长的说，“这就是爱情原本该有的样子。”  
徐明浩：我不听我还小我和这哥不熟。  
权顺荣：呜呜呜知勋你看看人家。  
李知勋：有事吗？

尹净汉有些后悔答应助攻全圆佑让文俊辉跟他完成双结合了，战场上的冷面哨兵回到白塔里就把自己洗的干干净净火速窝进自家向导怀里，这两人的腻歪名场面什么互相喂苹果全圆佑给文俊辉揉脚咬他耳朵文俊辉舔掉全圆佑嘴旁的奶油等等，都快超过了崔韩率和洪知秀那对白塔里出了名的开放情侣。  
全圆佑倒是很享受越来越粘自己的文俊辉这幅撒娇的样子，总是三句话不离“我们俊呐”“俊尼”“文俊尼”这些昵称，这让两个哥哥和两个亲故都不想这么叫文俊辉了。  
全圆佑觉得这种想法很好，这样文俊辉的亲密称呼都能属于自己的了。  
想想就很开心的人笑着揉了揉怀着小猫恋人的脑袋。

“俊尼真是可爱。”  
“最喜欢圆圆了！”

「END」  
—————————————————————————————————————  
可能也许还会出个Hozi和奎八篇，如果学习和工作还有空余时间还能支撑我分心的，我就在搞两片，啊他们要来欧洲了我要疯狂攒钱了呜呜呜呜！！！画饼已久终于成功！！！！


End file.
